fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Sorin Furchet
Sorin Furchet is a wide receiver for the Baltimore Ponies. Furchet has the honor of being drafted last in the 2015 UFFL Draft, earning the infamous "Mr. Furrelevant" award. Biography Hard life but lived in class. Those were words Sorin lived by. Sorin grew up near one of the more run-down neighborhoods of Fort Wayne, a place where one could nearly see the borders and could almost just watch the borders change by the week. Overall though, he thought it was a good place to live, one that helped give perspective to his own life, especially so early on. Sorin was always a strange kid, enjoying a chance to imitate others, even in order to try and see if he could get a rise out of them. Sometimes he thought it was sometimes easy to spot the lines that divided the good life and the hard life but he did see that there were places where such things didn't mean a thing. One of those places was the play fields that happened to be right on that border most years. A place where the status of your parents, their pay, or even which side of town you lived really didn't matter, most days. There was a place that all that seemed to matter was one’s heart, that there was only four things you were required to bring. Yourself, your skill, your drive, and a ball. A mouth and a quick wit didn't hurt to bring those along as well. And thus, he was often known for a mouth that could cause others to laugh, be distracted, or infuriated on the court. He just enjoyed getting into someone’s head and using that to his advantage. All through school and high school, he was one who you’d find him spending much of his free time out on the football fields, playing with fast paws and a fast pair of legs. That said, he learned how to play against the many types of street players and school trained players from the cautious types, the speed freaks, and the power players. But as he continued through high school, many of his friends pushed for him to try out for the team. After showing up to try out at some of the team’s practices, the head coach offered him a chance to play on the team. Even after a few weeks, he was showing improvement on his teamwork and finding a new level of discipline in his play-style. Eventually, with the addition of his contributions, the team managed to come home as the tri-state champions, first time in several years. As he moved onto Canis Lupus, Sorin started up into a program in acting for TV and Stage. He hadn't quite decided early on, but he knew he enjoyed the acting and the fact he had an uncanny ability to mimic English, Irish, and Scottish accents made it a natural choice. Even if he ended up just being a radio DJ on the late night circuit, he would be able to make it interesting. And with his natural abilities, he seemed to soar through his classes and was almost instantly trying out for the Canis Lupus team. There he still had some improvement to manage but the Canis Lupus HC seemed to like giving him a hard time and worked to improve him into one of their elite players. With being on the team and having a good showing at the Canis Lupus playoff runs, he was attracting attention from the scouts and commentators in their games. He now had two paths he could attempt for at this point. Continue and try to be an actor, trying out for movies and stage or trying out for the UFFL draft. But soon enough he made a decision and accepted the chance to have his name added to the 2015 UFFL draft pool. Even if that didn't work out, at least he had put his name out there for note if he started up his acting career instead. Interview Receivers have to have good hands/paws/etc. to play in the UFFL. What does your player do to improve their catch ability? "I do enjoy some time playing with other games to help with eye-hand coordination like racquetball and squash. But sometimes playing a different sport like Basketball does help at times too. Overall though I do enjoy games that do often require good reaction time, and a certain amount of delicacy in the end." Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? "Security is always a good thing. A large *opens up to his Irish accent* "pot o' gold" is always nice, but sometimes that can be a fleeting thing. So being a good performer and to have a good chance at a fair contract for a long period is often a better choice in my book." If you asked your receiver, "What do you do in your free time?" how would they respond? "Free time is sometimes difficult to find between the drills and practice. But I do enjoy taking in some theater or cinema, along with some time to practice a bit of acting for theater and dance. Got to do some things to keep the feet nimble!" What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? "I'm trying to get my name out there, trying to see about "invading" various draft camps and team practice camps to hob-nob with some of the players that are already there, get a little insight into the game and how life in the UFFL is. Besides, getting known and noticed by the coaches and staff does help in a way." Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: 10-9 Playoff Record: 2-1 Regular Season: 8-8 Category:Canines Category:Fox Category:Wide Receivers Category:Baltimore